Field of the Invention
The invention provides novel adjuvant compositions and formulations with excellent stability at refrigerated and room temperatures, and also up to about 37° C., that can be produced at remarkably low costs. These novel adjuvant compositions and formulations are used in vaccines and exhibit superior properties of enhancing immune responses to antigens while causing less severe injection site and systemic reactions. The invention also describes novel vaccine compositions and formulations to treat and prevent urinary tract infections caused by gram-negative bacteria including Escherichia coli and multi-drug resistant E. coli. The invention also provides methods of administration of said novel vaccine formulations and methods of treatment to prevent and treat urinary tract infections caused by gram-negative bacteria including E. coli and multi-drug resistant E. coli. 
Description of the Related Art
In the United States (US) and other countries most populations are protected from numerous infectious diseases by the use of vaccines. Vaccines protect people from infectious diseases such as diphtheria, tetanus, pertussis, hepatitis, influenza, and polio to name a few. Society relies on the protections afforded by vaccines, which have rendered most of these infectious diseases only a part of history for the citizens of the US. In fact, in the US, the Centers for Disease Control (CDC) administer the Vaccines for Children program which provided free vaccinations for approximately 40 million children in 2010. Approximately 70% of these children are enrolled in Medicaid. To prevent outbreaks of disease and reduce the costs of treating these infectious diseases, the US has made vaccination a national priority independent of economic status. Low-cost vaccines are desperately required and these vaccines are a national priority now and in the foreseeable future.
Given the importance of vaccines, the need to continually develop new and improved vaccines to improve the health of our population is clear. Even more critical is the need to provide lower cost vaccines to assist with reducing the skyrocketing costs of the US healthcare system. A national priority is to lower the costs of the US healthcare system.
Contributing to these difficulties, even in the US, is compliance with vaccine storage requirements. A study conducted by the Office of the Inspector General at the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) and reported in 2012 (OEI-04-10-00430) found that providers participating in the Vaccines for Children Program of the CDC: 1.) exposed vaccines to temperatures outside their approved temperature ranges; 2.) stored vaccines in refrigerators and freezers at temperatures outside their approved temperature ranges; and 3.) had expired vaccines stored with non-expired vaccines.
Another issue with vaccines is that vaccines can have a short shelf life and are prone to expire prior to use.
In addition, the study described above conducted by the Office of the Inspector General found that 16 of 46 US healthcare providers of Vaccines for Children program had expired vaccines stored with unexpired vaccines. On average, these expired vaccines had been expired for about 6 months. For example, it was reported that as of Jul. 1, 2010 40 million unused doses of swine flu vaccine that cost about $260 million to produce had just expired and were being destroyed. Vaccine expirations result in significant economic losses each year in the US.
Adjuvants enhance the immune responses to antigens of vaccines. Of the 34 vaccines provided under the Vaccines for Children Program administered by the CDC in the US, 20 contain adjuvants. Of these 20 vaccines with adjuvants, 19 of these vaccines contain alum adjuvants and 1 vaccine contains monophosphoryl lipid A adsorbed to alum (GSK's MPL) as the adjuvant.
Despite industry wide attempts at developing new adjuvants, currently only alum and GSK's MPL are used in approved vaccines in the US. Numerous adjuvant development failures have occurred in the US, but the need for new and effective adjuvants remains high.
GlaxoSmithKline's (GSK) Cervarix vaccine containing 3′-O-desacyl-4′-monophosphoryl lipid A adsorbed to alum (GSK's MPL) was licensed in the US for the prevention of cervical cancer caused by human papillomavirus. Because the starting material to produce MPL is isolated from Salmonella minnesota, the final product is a dynamic, complex mixture of hexa-, penta-, and tetraacyl analogues; each of these analogues differ in biological activity. As a result, the mixture of 3′-O-desacyl-4′-monophosphoryl lipid A presents manufacturing, testing, and use challenges that greatly contribute to the expense and supply issues with the vaccine.
In addition to storage problems, vaccine injections are often painful to the recipient. Redness, swelling, itching and tenderness at injection sites may occur after administration of a vaccine. The Prescribing Information of GSK's Cervarix Vaccine containing MPL and alum adjuvants lists local adverse events that may include pain, redness, and swelling. Local pain that prevented activities of daily life was reported in approximately 8 percent of subjects receiving either GSK's Cervarix vaccine or the adjuvant alum alone. Systemic adverse reactions observed after administration of vaccines containing MPL and alum adjuvants include headache, fatigue, fever, rash, myalgia, arthralgia, urticaria, and gastrointestinal symptoms including nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, and/or abdominal pain.
Furthermore, as described in the “Clinical Review of Human Papillomavirus Bivalent (Types 16 and 18) vaccine [GSK's Cervarix Vaccine], Recombinant, Biologics License Application Efficacy Supplement” four studies reported local adverse events including local pain preventing movement in approximately 16 percent of subjects. Swelling was also reported at greater than 50 mm in approximately 3 percent of subjects. The same four studies reported systemic severe adverse events in 2.4 to 7.8 percent for arthralgia, fatigue, gastrointestinal, headache, and myalgia.
The severity of the injection site reactions and systemic reactions are significant requiring medical treatment involving narcotic use, IV hydration, or other physician implemented treatments and loss of work from preventing daily activity due to diarrhea, myalgia, fatigue, headache, and vomiting.
The Advisory Committee on Immunization Practices establishes recommendations for the National Strategy for Pandemic Influenza. This strategy includes the need to “provide pandemic vaccine to all US citizens within 6 months of a pandemic declaration: pandemic vaccine (600 million doses) [National Strategy for Pandemic Influenza (November 2005) and HHS Pandemic Influenza Plan (November 2005)” and requires the use of adjuvants to attempt to move toward this seemingly unapproachable vaccination target. Since there is no approved adjuvant for a general flu vaccine in the US, the US national vaccine stockpile was without an alternative and purchased the MF59 adjuvant from Novartis for about $500 million. The MF59 adjuvant was recently discontinued in a clinical study of Fluad Paediatric due to “high vaccine reactogenicity observed in children 9 through 12 years of age, the protocol of study V7P29 was amended to exclude children less than 9 years of age.” The evidence supports that during a national pandemic declaration a significant number of severe reactions will occur due to the use of the MF59 adjuvant and require additional medical care.
A synthetic analogue of monophosphoryl lipid A was introduced by Avanti Polar Lipids (Alabaster, Ala., USA) in around 2004 time period. Avanti Polar Lipids named this synthetic analogue phosphorylated hexaacyl disaccharide (PHAD), alternatively known as “GLA”. PHAD supplied by Avanti Polar Lipids is provided as a single compound, shown in FIG. 1, of approximately 98% purity with a molecular weight of 1763 Daltons. PHAD's purity is in stark contrast to GSK's MPL isolated from Salmonella minnesota that, as described above, exists as a dynamic, complex mixture. Unlike GSK's MPL, PHAD's manufacturing process, supply, use, and stability can be closely monitored and controlled as a pure compound.
Whether or not a specific adjuvant or combination of adjuvants will enhance an immune response toward each specific antigen is unpredictable. For example, GSK's Cervarix vaccine contains both monophosphoryl lipid A and alum, because this combination is superior to alum alone (Giannini et al. Vaccine, 2006, 24, p. 5937-5949). A similar increase in efficacy was observed with a vaccine that used a recombinant hepatitis B surface antigen. (Vaccine, 1998, 16(7), p. 708-714). Another example demonstrating the variability of antigen—adjuvant combinations in producing an immune response for a specific antigen is shown in Table 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,885. These inventors demonstrated that the QS-21 adjuvant and, separately, the alum plus monophosphoryl lipid A adjuvant combination generated greater antibody responses to a 74 kD protein than alum or monophosphoryl lipid A alone. Furthermore, in 2009 Derek T. O'Hagan and Ennio De Gregorio of Novartis Vaccines published a review about the development of adjuvants. (Drug Discovery Today, 14(11/12), June 2009, p. 541-551) They reported that alum is a relatively weak adjuvant for certain proteins or antigens and new adjuvants are still required.
In 2004 the Infectious Disease Society of America (IDSA) forewarned a pending crisis of increasing antibiotic resistant bacteria throughout the world with no new antibiotics on the horizon to combat this occurrence. In 2009 the IDSA identified that bacterial infections now occur that are resistant to all current antibiotics, and that the most alarming antibiotic resistant bacteria are gram-negative bacteria including E. coli. In 2010, the IDSA stated that despite efforts by many private, public, and government laboratories, research had not produced any new alternatives to treat antibiotic resistant bacteria and a global commitment was now required. IDSA's urgency is supported by scientists at GlaxoSmithKline who predicted it would be greater than ten to fifteen years prior to the launch of any new antibiotics for the treatment of gram-negative bacterial infections (Payne et al. Nature Reviews Drug Discovery. 2007, 6, p. 29-40).
Their prediction was based upon the failure of 34 companies that attempted to develop new antibiotics. A consensus among the scientific community is emerging that the US urgently needs new treatments for bacterial infections. Adam L. Hersh and colleagues reported a survey with 562 infectious disease physicians responding across the US in the journal of Clinical Infectious Disease in 2012 (Hersh et al. CID. 2012. 54(11), 1677-8) that 63% of these physicians had treated patients with bacterial infections resistant to all known antibiotics within the last year. These data emphasize the need for new treatments for bacterial infections. The failure in the art to identify new therapeutic alternatives to prevent and treat gram-negative bacterial infections is well documented.
Moreover, at least five vaccines under development to prevent or treat Staphylococcus aureus infections have recently been discontinued. These include STAPHVAX, Veronate, Aurexis, Aurograb, and V710. The failure to identify new vaccines to prevent and treat bacterial infections is well documented.
Urinary tract infections (UTIs) are one of the most prevalent infectious diseases worldwide and the number one infectious disease suffered by women in the US. Symptoms of UTIs include dysuria (painful urination), urgency to urinate, and suprapubic pain. Acute uncomplicated UTIs occur in an estimated 7 to 11 million women in the US each year. Over half of all adult women will suffer from one or more UTIs in their lifetime with 25-44% of women experiencing a recurrent UTI. In fact, approximately 1,000,000 women and men in the US experience three or more UTI episodes per year. Moreover, recurrence often occurs within 30 to 90 days of infection despite appropriate antibiotic treatment and apparent clearance of the initial infection from the urine.
Despite recent progress in the epidemiology and pathogenesis of UTI, there have been no recent major improvements in our ability to actually prevent or treat these infections. The 25 to 44% of women with UTI who experience recurrent infections require additional treatment, additional costs, and in some cases extensive urological evaluation to prevent more severe complications from arising. Thus, safe and effective vaccines that have the potential to improve patient convenience and decrease costs are of considerable interest to patients, providers, and health care organizations. In the recurrent UTI population, antimicrobial resistance is of great concern since treatment options are diminishing. There is, therefore, an urgent need to develop new approaches to UTI prevention and treatment that depend less on the use of antimicrobials.
UTIs are most commonly caused by uropathogenic Escherichia coli (UPEC), which can be responsible for up to 85% of community-acquired UTIs. A critical pathogenic cascade by which UPEC evade host defenses and rapidly expand in numbers in the urinary tract to cause disease has been uncovered. This work supports the clinical need for a UTI vaccine.
FimH plays a significant role in several stages of the pathogenesis cascade, which makes it a prime vaccine target. UPEC strains that lack the FimH adhesin are unable to effectively colonize the bladder. A vaccine against FimH will activate host defenses to recognize and clear UPEC at all stages of infection, even when protected in IBCs or intracellular reservoirs.
A FimCH vaccine with MF59 as the adjuvant containing squalene was jointly invented by scientists at MedImmune, Inc. and the laboratory of Professor Scott Hultgren (U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,434; incorporated herein in its entirety). The FimH protein and FimC protein exist as a non-covalent protein complex, FimCH. FimC stabilizes FimH and antibodies are produced against both proteins, however, only antibodies to FimH have been shown to reduce E. coli colonization of bladders in animals. The use of FimCH as an antigen in a vaccine is therefore limited by the requirement of an effective adjuvant.
The FimCH vaccine with the MF59 adjuvant containing squalene (an oil-in-water emulsion) elicited an immune response during Phase 1 clinical trials (United States Patent Application 20030138449; incorporated herein in its entirety.). Phase 2 clinical trials were conducted in two distinct populations again with the MF59 adjuvant containing squalene, but women did not produce relevant IgG titers to FimH in either of these trials. The development of MedImmune's FimCH vaccine with the MF59 adjuvant was discontinued because of these disappointing results. The MF59 adjuvant with squalene has a history of causing severe local injection site and systemic reactions when used with certain antigens. During these Phase 2 clinical trials, women experienced severe injection site reactions and severe systemic reactions. Because of this failure, a vaccine for the treatment or prevention of UTI does not exist in the US.
An ongoing need exists for a vaccine to prevent and treat UTI. The failure of MedImmune and others to develop a UTI vaccine evidences the difficulties of developing new vaccines for bacterial infections. MedImmune demonstrated that alum does not sufficiently enhance the immune response to FimCH. MedImmune had no clear alternatives of adjuvants to pair with the FimCH antigen.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for vaccines, and adjuvants used to enhance the immune response to antigens in vaccines. There is a need for vaccines and adjuvants for vaccines that have extended stability without sacrificing efficacy. In particular, there is an urgent and widely recognized need in for more room temperature stable vaccines and adjuvants. In addition, it would be desirable to have vaccines, adjuvants and compositions that are stable at temperature above room temperature.
In addition there is a need for adjuvants and pharmaceutical compositions that produce less severe injection site and systemic reactions.
There is a need for new vaccines to prevent and treat bacterial infections, and for vaccines for the prevention and treatment of UTIs in particular.
It would be desirable to have vaccines, and adjuvants used to enhance the immune response of antigens in vaccines, with increased shelf-lives that can be produced in a cost effective manner. Such vaccines and adjuvants would significantly lower healthcare costs in the US, particularly if they can be stored at room temperature or greater without negatively affecting their stability.
It would be desirable to have adjuvants and vaccines that produce minimal injection site and systemic reactions. It would be desirable to have formulations with as few as excipients as possible.
It would be desirable to have a vaccine, and adjuvant for a vaccine that enhances the immune response treat bacterial infections. It would be desirable to have a vaccine, and adjuvant for a vaccine that enhances the immune response to Escherichia coli to patients with UTI.